


死亡与少女

by stipethom



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 搬lof14年旧文官方小说梗，小红阻止了柱子的死





	死亡与少女

**Author's Note:**

> 看了G2 #12，容我再乱改一下下。
> 
> 死亡是op，少女是热破(。)  
> cp仍然是opss。

 

  
照地球日历来看，这周是这么过的：星期天来了，星期天又走了。但是哲拉萨斯的军队不在乎休息日，狂潮也不在乎，这一船逐渐载满了看不见的亡灵，墙上贴满斑驳的照片，满船是死者生前的痕迹。不管汽车人们怎么使劲去记住那些早夭的硅基，这面灰灰的墙都只会越来越挤，集体的哀悼甚至加重了大伙儿的负担。这甚至还没算上地球上的伤亡数据。

诸如此类的对话总是在进行着：

“他还活着么？”

“还活着。”

“那我呢？”

“这我就不敢拍着胸脯保证了，铁皮老兄。”

说这话的是刚给铁皮动完手术，累得快要当机的救护车。这句话里的“他”，是擎天柱。

在汽车人心里，擎天柱是不死的。就算天塌了，擎天柱也不会死。假如擎天柱死了，天怎么还没塌呢？照这样看起来，世界末日好像真的要到了。星星被宇宙大帝吃掉，天空中所剩无几，无比寂寥。银河议会的调查船像一两只落单的蚊子，围着他们的星球转圈，烦不胜烦。这些船不是来帮忙的，是来“记录”的——还没等他们全部下线，就开始琢磨这场“历史性事件”。这场战役或许会成为赛博坦人种族灭绝的转捩点，使得银河议会的历史学们激动得难以自持。

这给英勇的汽车人们带来了一言难尽的麻烦。首先，他们被命令不允许攻击那些晃来晃去傻了吧唧的小船，谁不小心走了火，今后的日子就不好过了。要不是擎天柱坚持，没人会把银河议会的要求当真。比如旋刃这种战士，战得正酣管不住脾气，光镜里有什么都会开枪。如果给他碰见了那些胆小如鼠的科研人员，肯定一梭子弹就连发出去。不过后来狂潮把这些历史学家们都吃了个一干二净，在他们反应过来之前就把他们揪起来扔进“为学术献身”的合葬坑里。

战争进行到这个时候，与其说是残忍，不如说是有点无聊，赛博坦人们就像一群被圈养在幽闭空间里的猪，努力抑制把同袍的耳朵和尾巴咬烂的冲动。如果赛博坦人有那种碳基称之为生殖器官的东西，那他们一定会把大厅搞得到处污迹斑斑。他们的那一整套系统完全不是那么一回事，对接不是，从来也没有办法，被用来排解一种纯粹“生理”的焦躁。某种意义上，他们没有生理，只有系统。系统长时间运行或者大负荷运行或者永远重复运行都会不同程度地崩溃，为了防止程序崩溃，他们必须找点别的事情做，比如下棋，敲击软金属沙包正面第三颗螺丝。系统没有办法在巨大的压力下创造出思维的火花或者猥亵的点子，系统只是系统而已，火种负责一切邪恶和没那么邪恶的东西。所有的赛博坦人，只要他们愿意，他们可以变成一个完整的系统:从这个意义上讲，任何赛博坦人都能变成一个骇人听闻的组合金刚。而漫长的等待和枯燥的运算，只是让程序感到疲惫，火种受到的影响甚微。能让火种发狂的，无非是恋爱，嫉妒，愤怒，仇恨，恐惧这五样。

只要一天擎天柱不死，地球上的汽车人就可以安心地睡他们的大觉，充电一晚上都不会中断。所以，擎天柱决定不把他的计划告诉任何人，也不把他的情绪透露给任何人，再亲密的朋友也不会说。他成天蒙着面罩，对着强化玻璃窗长吁短叹，警车一头雾水，大家纷纷表示领袖的火种比别人要敏锐，可能是屡屡听见了普神的召唤。谁都没有意识到“普神的召唤”是不详的预兆。

奥普特洛尼克斯在汽车人的心目中，犹如一座行走的堡垒。

首先，他绝不会在公众面前拥抱他的兄弟通天晓。普遍认为如果他们就这么紧紧抱在一起，肩炮会把他们炸飞，办公室也会夷为平地。其实，通天晓如果被看见拥抱了任何人，八卦流言就能把他炸飞。

即使没有热破在，通天晓过不了一天安生日子。通天晓当初辞职不干，就因为他一个地球日24个太阳时，倒了几次垃圾，吃了几斤能量块，都有人记在心里。擎天柱想到这里，又变得愁眉不展。通天晓不愿做领袖，大家都指望着他，但到底为什么一定得是他奥普特洛尼克斯当呢？就不会审美疲劳么？

他认定领袖就该搞成千年一次的大选举，五百年一次中期选，连任不准超过十届。

功能主义对赛博坦社会的影响太深刻，大多数人习惯了固定的职能，疏于兼容的模式了。比如习惯了固定的领袖，就打算用到天荒地老。其实，领导模块持有者是可以被取代的，甚至是可以票选出来的。领导模块有点像系统补丁，不是哪一个变形金刚的主机都能与这个补丁兼容，虽然以前他们每个人都或多或少的有过兼容能力。领袖产生的基础在于他们是一个自足的系统，他们能够不断自我修复，扫描漏洞，安装更新。这是硅基世界最高级的智能，除了不是人工的、而是地里长的以外，他们和一个具有超凡学习能力与巨大脑容量的碳基生命有很多相似点。智力高的赛博坦人大多喜欢人类，因为人类拥有一种跨维度的、捕风捉影式的学习能力。人类对模式和结构也有近乎愚昧的崇拜，然而哪怕是最低能的人类，也能在听音乐的时候，联想到自己吮着手指时听妈妈讲过的故事。只有极少数的赛博坦人办得到。保证精确的同时，机械生命体的交互思维也在降低。因此，可以大胆地猜测：爵士是适合领导模块的，因为他对音乐的喜爱，显示了他在智能上的出类拔萃。而还可以推断出，警车若非认识了爵士，并顺带粗略了解过地球音乐，他大概会一直离成为顶尖的领袖差那么一点点。

无论何时产生了新的领袖，人们立刻就要拿来和擎天柱比较。霸天虎最恨汽车人这点了。但是霸天虎从不谈论他们的首领的愤愤不平，因为威震天本人尽管难以释怀，却禁止麾下谈论。威震天咒骂“可恶的领袖”“领导模块小偷”的次数逐年递增，若把威震天的咒骂全数录下来，定能成为一种消遣。

红蜘蛛一直瞧不起威震天。他瞧不起人并没有多少根据。红蜘蛛就像一座负面情绪的集中营，开大会的时候，霸天虎们看见他不是咬牙切齿地踱来踱去，就是气得机翼发抖。或者是被揍得脸盘发黑，双手负在背后。挨了揍的红蜘蛛是史上最危险的红蜘蛛，这种时候他就像一颗随时毁尸灭迹的原子弹。整个报应号上，也就威震天、震荡波、声波几个敢触他的逆鳞。

威震天想当领袖，反而是红蜘蛛看得起他的少得可怜的理由之一。“结果他现在闭口不谈夺回领导模块的事情……。这就是我们伟大的废物威震天。”红蜘蛛逢人便说，嘴角挂着冷笑，口气仿佛威震天是他不争气的后代，他这个当祖宗的痛心疾首。

他对霸天虎的大部分政策都很不屑。比如宵禁政策。他这种喜欢深夜出门放风的探索者，从来是震荡波的打击对象。震荡波很担心红蜘蛛被敌军俘获之后，研发出太阳风那样的杀伤性武器。红蜘蛛对震荡波的厌恶与日俱增，震荡波则对全体霸天虎生命财产安全忧心忡忡。在他草拟出一份拯救赛博坦的乌托邦计划时，战争已经从白热化阶段直接进入了尾声，霸天虎和汽车人眼看着就要同归于尽，命丧这荒蛮的星际空间了。他的担忧和擎天柱的担忧何其相似，可惜两颗火种没有引起应有的共鸣，他们便天各一方地想着各自的心事。在霸天虎震荡波决定把自己提拔为最高负责人的时候，他对赛博坦的未来是充满信心和希望的，他有种翻手为云覆手为雨的自信。他能解决问题。可是汽车人擎天柱比他悲观，比他感性，擎天柱认为他必须送死，因为领导模块叫他这么做，而他也十分地认同。

就在擎天柱仰望着星空，最后却无奈被舱顶的结构遮住的时候，他引来的狂潮虫子们正围着他唧唧乱叫，死亡就像一块即将合上的帘子。结束会来得很快，他预想的是自己连恐惧和痛苦的间隙都不会有，在生命的最后一刻，奥普特洛尼克斯希望把死想得没那么耸人听闻，至少在他的接受范围内——他的接受范围比一般人宽得多。

就在这时，一个机体撞在了强化玻璃上。那是红蜘蛛，被恼羞成怒的首领一炮轰到了这儿来，血红的光镜震惊地盯着擎天柱，嘴巴张成了“O”型。

卡车沉默地抬头，与战斗机对望着，他们仿佛能看到彼此大脑模块里每一个齿轮运行的光景。然后红蜘蛛边用航炮对准乌泱泱的小黑虫们，一边恶狠狠地说:

“自己逞英雄？想得倒美！”

一道闪光，二人姿势扭曲地给传送了出去。空无一人的控制室震耳欲聋地响过之后，整个地燃烧了起来。

TBC


End file.
